


Chance Meetings

by MaxRev



Series: Chance Meetings [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Before the Normandy, Chance Meetings, Gen, book nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Memories of a casual encounter.





	Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Kaidan Alenko appreciation week](https://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr (this is day 5 - Memories). It is now tagged as the beginning of my Chance Meeting series ;)

Kaidan kept the memory close to his heart, cherished it like nothing else. He’d brought it out so many times, it was like a favorite book. One whose pages were worn with the printed words inside it smudged, spine bent and creased, the cover’s edges tattered and fraying. Yet, you still continued to read it, fixing it up every so often because you couldn’t bear to part with it.

He’d been back in Vancouver with a rare weekend off, had decided to get off base for awhile. His parents owned a condo overlooking English Bay, just on the outskirts of town. It was there he went to get away, to unwind, just be himself instead of his parent’s only son or an Alliance soldier. A rare opportunity. If he’d only known then what that truly meant.

* * *

 Exhausted from the latest deployment and the usual crack-of-dawn early morning routine, Kaidan slept in Saturday morning. Taking a rare moment to indulge himself, he stayed cocooned under the thick down quilt, eyes closed against the sunlight trying to steal its way between the curtains.

The air in the room was cool, the temperature having dipped overnight. Because of his biotics and always feeling too hot, he loved when the air turned cooler as he felt more comfortable in his own skin. But right now, he was warm and cozy against the chill in the air.

Finally deciding that if he didn’t get up, he’d lay in bed all day, Kaidan swung his body out from under the covers, stretching his upper body towards the ceiling to work out the kinks. The Alliance beds were hard and this bed was not. His body wasn’t used to this luxury anymore.

Walking to the window and parting the curtains, wincing against the sunlight, he saw that already clouds were moving in on the horizon, though still a good bit away. In Vancouver, grey clouds were as common and usually meant rain of some degree was on its way. That likely meant a migraine would be in his near future, how bad he wouldn’t know until it hit him.

For now though, the sky was blue and the clouds were large, white and fluffy. He’d take advantage of it.

Rubbing a hand through his mussed curls, a cup of coffee was first on his agenda. Everything else could wait. While it brewed, he fixed himself some food. Coffee pot chiming that it was done, he stirred a couple packets of sugar in the hot liquid, grabbed his plate of eggs, bacon and toast and went to enjoy breakfast on the balcony with a view of the English Bay.

He could get used to this. Maybe someday, when his career in the Alliance was done. In the meantime, he knew he had it to come back to when time permitted. Someplace quiet with a beautiful view. There was the orchard as well but here he could spend a little time alone and just recharge.

Checking the weather app on his phone, he dressed in a pair of jeans, old leather boots, a long sleeved T and his Alliance hoodie. Downtown was brimming with bookstores, museums, cafes and restaurants with every type of food imaginable. Having no specific plan, he’d just see where his feet took him and enjoy the day for what it was.

Getting close to the holidays, downtown was busy. People rushed by him in a hurry to get that one specific present or run errands before work pulled them away again. In contrast, Kaidan walked leisurely, hands in his pockets, enjoying himself. It was louder and more crowded than he generally liked but just the chance to get away for awhile made it more bearable.

A sign up ahead advertised books for sale, new and secondhand. He loved to read, though lately just never had enough time. An occasional brief opportunity presented itself while on deployment but with little room to spare, books were read on his omni-tool. The smell of the pages of a real book, the feel of it in his hands…well, nothing could compare to that.

Bells overhead signaled his arrival but no one greeted him. Murmured voices could be heard in the back, so Kaidan figured the owner was likely busy with a customer. The store was quaint, tiny, bookshelves covered in books of all kinds, top to bottom - overloaded actually. It was a booklover’s paradise. Comfy chairs, knitted colorful throws, soft pillows decorated reading nooks for those who wished to partake of a good book in a comfortable setting.

A soft meow had him glancing down. A large Maine Coon wrapped itself around his legs, purring loudly. Squatting down, Kaidan ran his hand over the soft fur, coming back to scratch the cat behind the ears. The purr intensified and he could feel it vibrate against his fingers.

“Whisky, stop bothering the customers.” The words were spoken with exasperation laced by an obvious love.

Looking up, Kaidan’s eyes met those of who must be the owner. “It’s okay. I like animals. He’s a beautiful cat. I love his name, too.”

Eyes sparkling with humor, the woman smiled, “He is beautiful and of course, he knows it, which makes him insufferable. He got into a shot of my whisky when he was a kitten. Hence, the name.” Ignoring Whisky’s answering meow, her head tilted in question, “Anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“No, not really. Just thought I’d browse, see what catches my eye.”

“Okay, then. Enjoy your search. I’ll be here…or somewhere…if you have questions.” With her customer pitch out of the way, she took off again.

Breathing in the scent of all these books mingled with the pleasant smell of fragrant incense, Kaidan wandered down the aisles. He wasn’t even sure if he’d buy anything but he felt at peace here, calm and unhurried. It was a nice change. A few other customers moved out of the way as he passed, a shared look and smile, a few nodding when they saw his jacket. One women reached out and shook his hand, whispering, “Thank you for your service.” He was never quite sure what to do with that, usually just nodding in response. It was just his job, nothing more.

As his eyes traveled over a bookcase, he spotted a title he was familiar with, though hadn’t read yet. It was among many by the same title but the condition of one particular caught his interest. The book was older, hardback, and in excellent condition. He had to open it up and look inside. Reaching for it, he was distracted by a noise and turned away. His hand met resistance and Kaidan looked back to see two hands on the spine of the same book, one of them his.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who was interested in  _The Count of Monte Cristo_.

A deep, husky voice spoke, breath ghosting across his ear, making him shiver. Turning, his breath caught as he encountered intense, vivid blue eyes crinkled at the corners. Not even realizing what he was doing, his eyes traveled lower as the man continued to talk, watching full lips move with every word. They tipped up in a smile. “Anyone home?”

Startled back to himself, Kaidan could feel a blush creeping up his neck, turning his face red. Caught in the act of staring, he wasn’t sure what to say. “I…uh, yeah. Sorry.”

His hand dropped loosely to his side. Disappointment etched his features as the book made its way into the other man’s hands. He tried, but didn’t quite succeed, in keeping the sigh from slipping between his lips. Those brilliant blue eyes looked back at his, “You really wanted this book, huh? I have to admit, it’s not every day I find someone who’s interested in the same book I am. In fact, most of the people I’m around don’t bother to read at all, unless it’s manuals. Apparently, you do.”

“I love to read. I just rarely have the time.”

Blue eyes studied the Alliance hoodie, eyebrows raising in surprise. “Alliance soldier, huh? Yeah, any downtime is rare.”

Kaidan smiled, “It is. I do manage to fit in an occasional few minutes here and there. Space is also limited on deployment, so I read mostly on my omni-tool. I much prefer holding the real thing.”

They talked for awhile, discussing their preferences of books, the pros and cons of digital versus real. Kaidan couldn’t remember when he’d connected with someone so quickly or when he’d felt so at ease. His awkwardness was well known among the soldiers he worked alongside.

“Well, I really need to get going. It was nice talking to you, Kaidan.”

“You too, John. Nice to find someone who enjoys books as much as I do.” Glancing at the book in John’s hand, Kaidan smiled. At least it would have a good home. “Enjoy your book.”

The other man slung his leather jacket, red stripes on the sleeves, across his shoulder and turned to go. Kaidan admired his well built body, black T hugging well defined muscles. Just in case, he willed his eyes to stay topside. Didn’t want to get caught staring again. Good thing too, as John turned slightly back, calling over his shoulder, “I will.” Eyes straying to the Alliance emblem, he added, “Good luck out there.” And then he was gone.

Browsing for a little while longer, Kaidan couldn’t find anything else that really caught his interest. Besides, it was about time for lunch. At least, that’s what his stomach was telling him as it growled quietly. Turning to leave, he smiled at the owner, telling her, “Wonderful store. When I’m back in town, I’ll visit again.”

“Would love to have you back! By the way, that man that you were talking to earlier? He left something here for you.”

Kaidan’s brow furrowed in confusion as she set a paper bag on the counter. Reaching inside, he pulled out a familiar book. A brilliant smile lit up his face.  _The Count of Monte Cristo_. A random stranger, someone he’d never see again, had just given him the best gift he’d ever received.

_To chance encounters in a book store.  Enjoy the book, Kaidan.  Maybe someday we’ll meet again and you can tell me how it was. – John_


End file.
